Inside Jokes and Running Gags Among Brickfilmers
The brickfilming community has many inside jokes and running gags (most of them based off jokes in other brickfilms). They are referenced frequently and can start crazes that go on for years. No Crawme Broke Out Main article about Legostudiosplus's The Superhero On December 19, 2010, "Legostudiosplus" released a video called "the Superhero" as an entry to THAC 8. Although the video was looked down upon for being very poorly made and having extremely weak writing, it became famous in the brickfilming community because of one, perfectly delivered sentence of dialogue: "No Crawme Broke out!". At this point in the brickfilm the main character (played by Carrollfilms) asks the police chief why he "didn't call him last night", the chiefs responds with "No Crime Broke out!" (pronounced "No Crawme Broke out"). This line was loved by everyone in the brickfilm community and as a result has been referenced to in many other brickfilms so as well as in a number of parodies of his video. It has become on of the most famous brickfilm jokes ever. Watch "The Superhero" here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTXygGGpE04 Playlist of parodies/references here: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyo-Jpwo943H7IKUXKBHM1slenJ0I84sI&feature=mh_lolz Dane Cook gets- On febuary 8th, 2009, brickfilmer "SpastiK Chuwawa" released a 30 second short called "Dane Cook Gets Slapped By a Hobo With a Fish". It consisted a minifigure with a black torso and crew cut hair piece (supposed to be Dane Cook) getting slapped by a hobo with a fish. It then cuts to a title card that reading "Fin" set to the song "Karma Police" by Radiohead. Within the same month, he released three more video in the series; "Dane Cook Gets Dashed Against The Rocks By A Wise Indian Chief", "Dane Cook Gets Squashed By A Psychic Cephalapod", and "Dane Cook Gets Purple Nurpled By A Ginger". Each of these short brickfilms consisted of Dane Cook suffering the horrible fate stated in the title. Another brickfilmer, "0ld Scratch" started to create his own "Dane Cook Gets---" videos. This kicked off the craze and resulted in over 100 Dane Cook brickfilms made by many different animators. Even well-known brickfilmers such as "Mindgame studios" and "Filmyguy" (Sean Willets) jumped on the bandwagon. Original Dane Cook brickfilm: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g17IqZwOil0 Playlist of Dane Cook brickfilms: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWUQ4UkG9Dg&list=PL91B40FAC52DE52BB Josh Brolin and Onion Rings One of the more recent brickfilm crazes started with the video "Obscured Outlooks" which was made by the brickfilmer "Omar Mickelson" as an entry to BRAWL 2013. It was a silly musical about one man's outlook on life being changed by the smog in his city. The corny singing, poor microphone quality, and homemade music all make this video stand out as "funny". The thing that makes this brickfilm a fan favorite though, is the verse about how the main character, "Ben", liked onion rings and the movie "Jonah Hex" (starring Josh Brolin). This part of the song was just strange enough to make the whole video a cult-classic brickfilm. Watch Obscured Outlooks here: http://vimeo.com/71653059 Parrots In a Trashcan Write some information here GirlsCategory:The Community There are none